phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What year is it?
Many of the other websites dedicated to Phineas and Ferb use exact dates and assume that the series takes place in 2008, but there is some evidence to the contrary. Buddy TV, for example, lists Candace's birthday as July 11, 1993. We know that Candace was born on July 11 because there is a calendar in "Candace Loses Her Head", her birthday episode. It shows the current July 11 on a Friday which would make it 2008, 2003, or 1997. Due to the prevalence of cell phones, we can rule out 1997, leaving 2008 or 2003 as the two choices. Seems pretty cut and dry right? It's 2008, end of story. Not quite. In "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", we get another calendar shown to us. It gives us the day of Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn's wedding anniversary, June 15th. This calendar is actually quite problematic. The June shown would have to be 2004 or 1999. However, the May in that calendar is not the May that would correspond to the June of that year. Actually, May is drawn exactly the same as June and only has 30 days in it. If you were to add a 31st day to May, it could be 2007 or 2001. None of these correspond to the 2008 calendar we were shown in "Candace Loses Her Head". Just like many other parts of the show, this is probably meant to be left vague, but interesting to break down anyways. —Topher 06:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : I just watched I, Brobot and I heard Candace say that "80's music is so 2002", Because of this. can we say that the show is happening at least after 2002 ? I just wanted to point it out so we can discuss it here—ard11230 06:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Good catch, ardi! It could still be 2003, 2004, 2007, or 2008 depending on which calendar we're going by. None of them match up, so we're still in the dark about all of it. I think the evidence mostly points to it being 2008. In Elementary My Dear Stacy, Lawrence says that the London Eye is "one of the largest ferris wheels in the universe." This might be evidence that we are in 2006 or later, because it was the largest ferris wheel on the planet until the Star of Nanchang was built in China in May of 2006. Of course, knowing Lawrence, it's possible that he just believes there's a bigger ferris wheel on some other planet somewhere. —Topher 02:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) You have a point although Lawrence could just be exaggerating how big it is, even so we should wait for more clues from future episode ( P.S to Topher it is Ardi not Ard, for a full explanation see my user page). —ard11230 06:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :The episode Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. also places a year, as Phineas states that Conk's been frozen for 28, 000 years. Conk was frozen in 27, 000 BC. This places it as 1000 AD, which is impossible. If he stated 2''9'' thousand, then it ends up being the year 2000 (-27,000 + 29,000 = 2000). But, the calenders, Candace's reference to 2002 being in the past in I, Brobot, and the major usage of cell phones not appearing in 2000 contradicts this. :I'll have to agree with Topher on it taking place before 2006, though he could be right about him just considering another location. Anyways, we can clearly state that the series is after 2002. :We can also assume the series takes place in the current year, such as how The Simpson does so. Though it's possible for them to do it because it can be in different years; though it is possible for the show to be different summers. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with all the info you just gave and what are your thoughts on the time traveling submarine blueprint that Candace showed Phineas and Ferb in "The Best Lazy Day Ever"?(I am referring to the years 20,000 B.C., 2008 and 98,000 A.D).—Ardi 04:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Well, in Comet Kermillian, Candace says the next time she'd see the comet would be when she was 88(and a half), and since the comet was said to come every 73 and a half years, she'd be currently 15. So if her birthday is July 11, 1993 (thankyou topher) then it would be either the second half of 2008, or the first part of 2009. So I'm guessing that it's 2008, because of all that fancy stuff you guys did.—Doobydoobydooba26 03:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually you're scenario can change as needed. If she was born in 1995, it would be 2010, and she will still be 88 and a half when it comes back and it changes if she was born on 1992, 1994 and others, besides I don't think BuddyTV is a valid source. But yes it is most probably 2008.—Ardi 04:18, 17 April 2009 (UTC) We can as well place the series before or in 2009, due to Lloyd Wexler's ID card, which says it expires April 2009. So, we can now place it between 2002-2009. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Some of this information is also covered in the FAQ. What year